Recurrence
by Shikola Krasno . Melody Canta
Summary: Eight years after leaving Labyrinthia, Phoenix returns for an unexpected reunion.


**Recurrence**

**A Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney Story**

**Filed under Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney because despite the fact that it's got all of the crossover characters in it, this is fundamentally a story about Phoenix and Maya.**

**SUMMARY: Eight years after leaving Labyrinthia the first time, Phoenix returns for an unexpected reunion.**

**SPOILERS: All of Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney, some for all of the Phoenix Wright games, and Professor Layton and the Unwound Future.**

**NOTES: Just Melody this time; no Shikola in sight. I'll leave rationale at the end of this story, but it's important to note that the Special Scenarios at the end of the game are not considered a part of this game; unfortunately, I couldn't find a way to repair the fourth wall, so the end of the main game is considered the final word on our characters. **

**I've taken lots of advice from Wikipedia and other sources for the hard facts behind this; the Layton wikia estimates that Luke is roughly 13 in the original game, so I've used that age. Seeing as Maya is 20 in Trials & Tribulations, I've taken that to be her age in the crossover game. **

**This takes place two weeks post Dual Destinies DLC. **

* * *

><p><em>Poincaré Recurrence Theorem: Certain systems will, after a sufficiently long but finite time, return to a state very close to the initial state.<em>

* * *

><p>Phoenix adjusted his badge on his lapel, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He could do this. After all, this wasn't the first time he'd ever knocked on the door of one Hershel Layton, archaeology professor and puzzle solver extraordinaire. This was the second time. The first time, he'd had Maya next to him.<p>

Well, maybe it was the first time _he'd_ knocked. After all, Maya had gotten to the door before he could stop her, shouting for the Professor or Luke to open the door. He'd shot apologetic smiles to the faculty that had poked their heads into the hallway, irritated expressions on their faces. Maya, for her part, hardly noticed, hugging Luke so tightly he had started to splutter.

Well, he couldn't make any more of a racket than Maya had last time. He raised his fist, pausing just before his knuckles made contact. Honestly, he was more nervous right now than he had been in court two weeks ago, and that had been his first case as the defense in seven years. He knew what the problem was, of course. Nothing was the same now that Maya wasn't by his side. Sure, seven years worth of letter writing and Samurai show reviews had been fine, if not a little lonely. Now that he was back in the courtroom, however, the absence of the spirit medium was becoming more and more of a thorn. Seeing Layton and his young apprentice, while a fantastic experience, was just going to rub salt in the wound.

He took another deep breath, steeling himself to knock when the door opened a crack. "Mr. Wright? Are you ever going to come in, or are you just going to stand out there?" He recognized the voice, of course, but it was deeper than he had remembered, and he smiled. Perhaps the professor's apprentice wasn't quite as young anymore.

"Sorry, Luke. I was, um, worried I was at the wrong office." He scratched the back of his head, fully aware how dumb that answer was, since there was clearly a sign that said '_Hershel Layton, Department of Archaeology'_ on the front of the door.

The door opened, and Phoenix stared in awe. Little Luke Triton had grown up, obviously. Though he still sported the trademark blue sweater and hat, there was no question that the child had grown up. The round face had melted away into a square jaw, sharp angles where baby fat had once been. His brown hair was a little longer, but still cut short enough to not be in his way. The shorts had been swapped for dark slacks, ones that obviously had pockets, since that's where Luke's hands went as he smiled at Phoenix self-consciously. "Nope, you're in the right place. The professor stepped out for just a second; he'll be back soon. Come on in."

Phoenix stepped inside the office, which looked almost identical to the last time he had visited, with the exception of the new photographs on the shelves. There were blazers draped over two of the chairs, so Phoenix went to an empty one, seating himself.

"Tea?" Luke asked, grabbing the kettle from the far corner of the room.

Phoenix put his hand up. "Ah, no thanks." Luke nodded, making himself a cup of tea before sitting down across from the attorney, one leg crossed over the other. When they'd last visited, Luke's legs couldn't even touch the ground. He swallowed back the nostalgia. "How old are you now?"

Luke laughed, one hand going to his hat as he leaned back. "Do I look different, Mr. Wright?" he asked with a wink. Phoenix had to wonder if he'd learned that from Maya. "I just turned twenty-one. I'm writing my thesis now; I'll officially be a student of the professor next year." He grinned, and finally, Phoenix saw a hint of the child he'd known as Luke's smile had a tiny hint of smugness.

"I take it you're enjoying college life then."

Luke nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "This is what I've been waiting for, after all. I still have a long way to go, but someday, I'll become an equal to the professor."

"I daresay you're quite close already, Luke." The professor stepped into his office. Unlike Luke, he hadn't had a major physical change, although there were age lines around his eyes much like Phoenix had gained in the last few years. "Glad to see you again, Mr. Wright." Phoenix rose and the two shook hands, exchanging pleasantries. They'd stayed in touch over the years, and Layton was more than aware of the relationship Phoenix now had with his former assistant, so her name didn't come up in the conversation. It seemed that Layton had warned Luke against it as well, and Phoenix wasn't sure whether he was grateful or not for that.

After a bit more conversation and another cup of tea, Luke leaned back in his chair, covering his eyes with his cap with a sigh. "So, off to Labyrinthia this weekend."

"Have you been back often?" Phoenix asked. Neither he or Maya had been back, due to the distance, but Layton and Luke were both close enough that it was a mere hour away.

Luke shrugged. "I used to go back a lot more than I do now. It's been about a year since I went, and I went without the professor." He glanced towards his mentor, who shook his head.

"Unfortunately, there are many mysteries to be solved these days. It makes it hard to disappear completely from the real world, since there's no phones or cell service." The professor sighed in nostalgia, perhaps for the days of yore where he had been less busy, but Luke only smiled, hiding it behind the rim of his teacup. "Still, it will be nice to see Espella again."

Phoenix nodded in agreement. "How is Mr. Cantabella doing these days?"

"Quite well, actually. He was in London a few months ago, for a doctor's appointment, so we met up. He's a lot happier than he was when he was the Storyteller," Layton said.

Phoenix could definitely understand that. Maya had pointed out shortly after they had left London how much stress the man had to have been under, between writing the story and his illness. "And Espella?"

"She's grown into a fine young lady."

Luke wrinkled his nose. "She and Flora are good friends, and now that Flora's living in Birmingham, she manages to get to Labyrinthia fairly often. Of course, then we get all of the gossip."

"Like what?" Phoenix asked, unable to stop himself.

"Who's dating whom, and all that. Apparently Inquisitor Barnham is still the talk of the town." Luke rolled his eyes, and it was the professor's turn to hide his smile.

"He's got to be getting up there in years," Phoenix said, trying to estimate the man's age and then do the math. Barnham had been young, but certainly older than Maya, so he had to be in his thirties, at the very least.

Luke shook his head, obviously annoyed, and Layton explained, "Flora's got a bit of a thing for him." He didn't have to say any more than that; whether Luke's feelings for Flora were romantic or brotherly, it was obvious that he wasn't fond of the recent development. "I won't say any more, since it's not a gentleman's place to gossip, but suffice it to say, the Labyrinthians are doing well." He checked his watch, standing. "Well, we should catch the train if we hope to get there tonight." He slipped his blazer off the back of his chair, and Phoenix watched as Luke did the exact same motions, down to the tiny flip of the wrist and shoulder shrug at the end. "Ready?"

Phoenix nodded, following the two out of the office, feeling better than he had. Perhaps some things would never change.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Layton! Mr. Wright! Luke!" As soon as they arrived, Espella threw herself at them, sweeping them into a hug. Like Layton had said, she had matured into a beautiful young woman, and he smiled widely at her as she pulled away from the group hug and gave them each individual ones. Eve Belduke stood behind her awkwardly, nodding towards them in acknowledgement, holding her feline counterpart. "You're here! Oh, I've missed you so much! How was the trip?"<p>

"It was quite pleasant, thank you," Layton said. Both he and Luke seemed comfortable, but Phoenix couldn't help but sweep his eye over Labyrinthia suspiciously. Once upon a time, it hadn't been safe at night. Logically, he knew it was different now, but old habits died hard.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Excellent! It's been so exciting, with my father here, and no more witch trials. Everyone's happy!" She looked back to the former High Inquisitor, waving her over. "It's okay, they don't bite."

"Of course they don't. I was just wondering whether they were fatigued from their journey. Or hungry." She cast an eye towards Luke at the last sentence, and he brightened.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble!" he said.

Eve laughed. "Of course not. We've been waiting for your arrival. Mr. Cantabella knows better than to be empty handed when you come."

Luke flushed.

"Well, let's get going then!" Espella said, tugging on Phoenix's sleeve. "There's so much to talk about!"

Together they made their way towards the Storyteller's Tower, Espella chattering excitedly the entire way. He hung back to talk to the woman he had faced in court. After not seeing her for eight years, he had expected to see some sort of major change in her, but other than a smile on her features and a softness in her demeanor, she looked exactly the same as she had. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Belduke. Or, um, do you still prefer Darklaw?"

She shook her head. "I am no longer High Inquisitor Darklaw, Mr. Wright. You can call me Eve." There was silence, and finally, she looked at him strangely. "I had expected to see Miss Fey with you."

Phoenix swallowed, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat. There had been something nagging at him the entire time, and he was just noticing it now, when she had said it. "Ah, Maya's busy training. She couldn't make the trip. We both live quite far away from here, so it's kind of a big deal to come." His mouth felt dry, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Interesting. I had expected her to come, if only one of you visited."

"It's not that she doesn't want to!" he quickly said, feeling like he needed to protect her. "It would mean the world to her to come and see her friends." As he said it, he felt an ache in his chest. He hadn't seen her in ages, so maybe he shouldn't have made that claim, but he felt like it was still true. Maya was still Maya, and he just knew that she would treasure seeing everyone again. For a moment, he imagined seeing her again. They hadn't seen each other face to face for seven years, and their phone calls were short and infrequent. _'Leave it to me to get to England and miss someone in Japan,'_ he thought dryly, but that wasn't completely true, and he knew it. "It's just that she's training for something really important to her." He sounded like Pearls, parroting the excuse, but he didn't have anything else to say.

"Well, tell her we miss her," Espella said, turning back to look at him with a smile on her face. He hadn't realized she was listening, but it seemed like all attention was on him. "Is she doing well?"

"Oh, um, yeah," was all he could say, and Layton pointed out an addition to a nearby building, changing the subject, but not before he shot Phoenix an understanding smile.

* * *

><p>Arthur Cantabella was waiting for them when they reached the Storyteller's Tower, and after a quick exchange of greetings, he led them to the dining room. The table was already filled with food, and Luke sat down eagerly, filling his plate. Phoenix chuckled under his breath, and Layton raised his teacup in acknowledgement and amusement. "What?" the student asked, swallowing a bite of bread.<p>

"You haven't changed," Phoenix said, and Luke turned red, slowing his pace.

"Sorry. It's, ah, it's delicious," he told their hosts.

"Aunt Patty made the bread. We'll see her tomorrow, but she wanted to make sure you all were well rested first," Espella said. "She's been collecting puzzles for you, Mr. Wright."

"For me?" Phoenix asked, pointing to himself.

Espella nodded. "She said she hoped you'd been practicing, because she's got quite a few of them saved up for you!"

Phoenix tried to hide his terror behind a smile. "Don't worry, Mr. Wright. If it turns out to be too much, the professor and I can help!" Luke said.

"And Eve can too!" Espella glanced at her friend, who had been silent since they had arrived at the tower. "Aunt Patty kept trying to stump her, but she hasn't found one yet, right?"

Eve shrugged her shoulders, though she had a pleased smile on her face. "I enjoy a good puzzle every now and again."

"Would you like one now?" Layton asked. "One of my students brought this one to class on Monday." Eve sat up a little straighter in response to the challenge, and the battle of wits began.

* * *

><p>"That was exciting, wasn't it, Mr. Wright?" Luke asked as they prepared for bed.<p>

Phoenix spit the toothpaste into the sink, rinsing his toothbrush. "Ah, yeah, until everyone else became involved in the puzzles." He wilted just thinking about it. The puzzles tossed around the table had gotten harder and harder, until he'd dropped out of the competition (not without yelling out a few objections), followed by Espella, the Storyteller himself, and Luke, until just Layton and Eve were left. Layton had emerged the winner, though he had acknowledged that Miss Belduke was a fearsome opponent.

"I take it you haven't solved many puzzles like that recently?"

"Nah. I've been busy with the bar exam lately. Though, I could have certainly used your help a few weeks ago. Have you ever talked to a whale?"

Luke paused, looking at him strangely. "Mr. Wright, were you cross-examining animals again?"

"That obvious?" he asked, grinning.

Luke laughed, running the comb through his hair. "Someday you'll have to teach me how you keep getting those kinds of testimonies admitted. Maybe it'll help me with my thesis defense."

"You'll do great, Luke. I know it." He felt a surge of affection for the young man. Though Layton was undoubtedly a father figure to him, Phoenix felt a sort of protectiveness towards the professor's assistant, likely resulting from their time in Labyrinthia together after being separated from Maya and Layton. "Just remember, if you ever get into trouble, sometimes, you have to think outside of the box."

Luke rolled his eyes. "No offense, Mr. Wright, but I've been doing that for years. It's kind of what puzzle solving is all about. Though," he paused suddenly, his movements stilling, "can I ask you a personal question?"

"Anything."

The young man fidgeted, reaching up for the cap that was absent, his fingers stopping just inches of where it would have sat. "When Maya, um, 'died' in the fire pit, how did you keep going?"

"Huh?" That was not the question he'd expected, and his chest tightened.

"I've been wondering that for years now, actually. I mean, I was broken up about the professor, and really, I was just trying to make sense of it all. But, after the initial shock, you were focused. I mean, you watched her get dropped into the flames. And I know you were upset about it, because I, well," he stuttered, bowing his head, "I was listening to your conversation with Miss Rouge. I didn't mean to or anything, I just—"

"It's okay." Phoenix let out the breath he'd been holding. He leaned against the wall of the bathroom, still holding his toothbrush. "A man who I respect very highly once told me something, and I suppose it's stuck with me. 'The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over.' We weren't done yet, if you remember. We were escaping with Espella. I suppose the story would have went differently if that hadn't happened." He took a moment to remember the scenario before returning to the present.

Luke still had his head bowed, staring at the sink. "I wonder if the professor knows the same person," he murmured.

"Hm? The professor?" Phoenix asked. He couldn't imagine how Godot and Layton could have ever met each other, but it was possible, he supposed.

Luke nodded. "Just six months later, the professor was tested like that, and he kept going until the end too."

"Did everything turn out alright?" he asked tentatively, and Luke shook his head.

"On the surface, yeah, I guess. But the professor was never really the same after it. It was years before he told me everything about her."

For Layton to keep secrets from his apprentice, Phoenix could guess that whatever had happened was fairly major. Of course, that was the only time that he and Layton had lost contact with one another. Phoenix had lost his attorney's badge around the same time and cut off all contact. It wasn't until Layton had personally come to America that they had picked up conversation once again. It had seemed appropriate; both had lost their assistants. Phoenix hadn't realized that Layton had also lost something precious to him too. "Well, let me give you that advice now, if the professor hasn't already. You can cry when it's all over. That's the only way you can get through scenarios like that."

Luke nodded, finally looking up and meeting Phoenix's gaze. "Right. Thank you, Mr. Wright." He gathered his bathroom supplies, zipping them all into a bag. "Have a good night."

"Yeah. Good night, Luke." He took a deep breath, gazing at himself in the mirror before following suit.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Maya Fey hated, it was the cold. Sure, she'd trained in it before, and Hazakura Temple was far more comfortable to stay in than Kurain Village, but there was something about snow and ice that seeped through to her bones, making her stiff. She had a feeling it was all psychosomatic; after all, her mother's death, Dahlia Hawthorne, all of it had happened in the middle of winter in the mountains. She had problems looking around the village without thinking of the incident, and she clutched her robes closer to her.<p>

As a fully-trained spirit medium, she was no longer required to wear the training robes, and for that, she was thankful. Instead, she wore the Hazakura robes, all lined with fleece, and an extra lined cape to block out the chill. The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique knew she shouldn't be sitting out in the snow, staring up at the sky, but she was, ten feet away from the far-more-stable-than-it-had-been Dusky Bridge. It killed her to be here, when she knew Nick was in England, meeting up with everyone in Labyrinthia. She'd tried to convince the Elders to allow her to go, but his image was still tainted by the scandal of the last seven years, and her request was denied.

She dug into her bag, insulated against the wetness of melting snow, and pulled out the Historia Labyrinthia. Espella had sent it to her a few Christmases ago, stating that it was only a copy, but still had the entire history of Labyrinthia written in it. Eight years ago, she'd opened this book in the English courtroom, and suddenly, they'd been transported to Labyrinthia without any knowledge of their lives before that.

She cradled it to her chest. She missed those days. The courtroom, while it had never been particularly kind, had been filled with adventure, something that Kurain would always lack so long as she remained the Master. She knew that was a good thing logically, but she craved the spontaneity of her old life. With a sigh, she opened the book, flipping through the pages and illustrations with a smile. There was Espella, and Aunt Patty, and Inquisitor Barnham, who she'd had to apologize for later about his helmet, and he had merely laughed and given it to her as a gift.

What he thought she was going to use an iron helmet for, she had no clue.

Still, it sat in her bedroom in Kurain, for moments that she felt Maya the Ironfist needed to impart some confidence into Maya the Magnificent. After all, it was sort of impossible to wear an iron helmet and not feel just a little ridiculous. It was also impossible to wear that helmet and not remember the the adrenaline of the witch trials, something that always made her feel better.

She turned the page, and the moon emerged from behind a cloud, casting a strange glow against the book. She ignored it, continuing to read. After a few more pages, however, she paused. Was it just a trick of her imagination, or was the book actually glowing? She turned it over, checking the spine, before shrugging and reaching for the next page. The papers suddenly flew, pages passing quickly, the book itself glowing. What was happening? She threw up a hand, shielding her eyes from the book that was most definitely glowing now, and when she opened her eyes, her mouth fell open in surprise.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!"<p>

Phoenix groaned, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept well at all, and morning had officially come too early. Still, he sat up, staring blearily at the figure at the door. "Espella?"

She smiled and giggled. "We're going to Aunt Patty's for breakfast. You, um, might want to do your hair before we leave. You might be missing a few of your spikes." She disappeared, and he blinked before rolling out of bed, trying to figure out what she had been talking about.

As soon as he saw himself in the bathroom mirror, he knew exactly what she had been talking about. His spikes were in all different directions, which wasn't unexpected after a night's sleep, but it was the first time she'd seen him like that. Maya would have teased him about someone seeing him before he was fully composed, but he pushed away the thought. He was in Labyrinthia now; he needed to stop thinking about her. He washed his face and gelled everything back (except for that one piece that didn't want to stay back, no matter how much product he used) before dressing in his trademark suit and pinning his badge to his lapel.

"I see everyone's here," Eve said as he came down the stairs. The sight of her outside of her High Inquisitor gear was still enough to make him do a double take, and she was as amused as ever about his confusion. "Shall we get going?"

"Is Mr. Cantabella coming with us?" Luke asked.

Espella shook her head. "No, Dad said he would leave the reunion to us. I don't think he's quite used to Aunt Patty yet. Of course, it's going to get better once she stops calling him the Storyteller all the time." She sighed.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose," Layton said, tipping his hat.

"Shall we?" Eve asked, opening the door. They all followed, walking into Labyrinthia. In the daylight, it was far less intimidating, and Phoenix took a deep breath, looking around at the cheerful town. A pair of teenage twins pushed past the group, and only when the boy looked back with a warbled, "Sorry!" and the girl snapped back at him for it did he realize that was Cecil and Petal. Despite the large amount of machinery still in the city, everyone still lived like it was the middle ages, with stalls and fire torches and water buckets. He hadn't noticed it last night, but it seemed that the Storyteller's Tower might have been the only place with indoor plumbing.

Aunt Patty squealed when she saw him, running up for a hug before pinching his cheeks. "I had assumed you would visit sometime more recent!" she scolded, and he chuckled.

"Sorry, boss."

"Ah, Sir Blue Knight has returned." The lazy, mocking voice of the former Inquisitor rang across the the room, and the man appeared in full armor, a grin on his lips. "I suppose I should have guessed."

"Barnham," Phoenix said, stepping forward for a handshake and being surprised by the small nod the man also afforded him. Of course, that all changed when he saw Eve.

"Ah, High—Miss Belduke!" he said, his voice suddenly higher than Phoenix could ever remember hearing it. If he wasn't mistaken, there was also a fine blush covering the man's face, and he watched in amazement as just the presence of the woman seemed to degrade him into a stuttering mess. Everyone had stopped their greetings to watch, and Espella had her laughter hidden behind her hand as she watched her friend give the hint of a fond smile.

"Mr. Barnham," she greeted him.

"I—um, there's a fresh loaf of—ah—" It was like watching a train wreck, and Phoenix couldn't help but feel satisfaction at seeing the sight.

Aunt Patty rolled her eyes. "Espella, would you get our guest from upstairs? She arrived so late that I wanted to let her sleep in, but I think she'd be disappointed if she missed breakfast."

"A guest?" Layton asked as Espella ran up the stairs. "Hopefully we're not intruding."

"Of course not. She'll be excited to see you all too, I'm sure." Aunt Patty had a sparkle in her eye as she spoke, but she disappeared to the pantry for supplies the moment after, so Phoenix couldn't ask her what she was planning.

"You all might as well take a seat," Barnham said, having recovered from his conversation with Eve. His face was still red, and he turned away immediately afterwards. They moved towards the table, and Phoenix had just seated himself when he heard the voice that made him freeze.

"So, this is all your doing?" There was a pause, and then a squealed, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"You should thank Eve more, actually. It was her idea," Espella said, and the stairs creaked under the weight of the two, signifying that they were coming down the stairs.

"This is amazing!" Phoenix knew that tone; it was the one she used whenever she was trying not to cry.

"MAYA!" Luke was the first to react; Phoenix and Layton had just stared at each other in utter surprise. He jumped from his chair, running to the stairs.

"LUKE!" The surprise in her voice was what did it; both Phoenix and Layton had been released from their spells, racing to the stairs as well to find Maya wrapped around the professor's apprentice. "Wow, you got tall!" she said, stepping back to look up at him. "I assume you're still the Professor's Number One Apprentice?"

"I wouldn't have anyone else, Miss Fey," Layton said, and Phoenix swore that was the biggest smile he'd ever seen on the professor's face as he stepped behind one of the support beams. He and Maya had a lot to talk about, and he didn't want to ruin the professor's greeting. As much as he ached to talk to her again, he could wait a few more minutes.

"Professor!" She rushed to hug him as well before bouncing back. "Honestly, you can call me Maya. I might not be some crazy cool professor like you, but I think we're on a first-name basis now anyways."

"As you wish." He tilted his hat to her, still smiling. "Of course, you may not be a professor, but I hear you are a Master of something."

She wrinkled her nose, rolling her eyes, and Phoenix snickered at the face. Yep, she was still Maya, under all that the last seven years had brought. She only looked slightly different; her sister's features were finally starting to come out in her facial shape. She'd swept her bangs to the side, much like Mia's, and there seemed to be something of her older sister in her posture as well. Indeed, the more he looked at her, the more he recognized the regal slant of her shoulders, the same as both Mia and Misty Fey had once sported. It seemed, he realized with a small smile, that Maya Fey had finally grown into herself.

She was glancing around the room covertly, he realized, probably looking for a way out of that conversation (after all, the last time they had talked about Spirit Channeling, Layton had kindly refused her offer to channel his dead fiancee). He cleared his throat, finally stepping into her line of sight. If her grin was wide before, it was threatening to split her face in two now. To his bewilderment, tears had started to well up in her eyes, and the first fell before she finally threw herself at him. "NICK!"

He had to swallow back the lump in his throat before he could say her name, hugging her firmly against him. Something inside of him had finally loosened, and it felt like he could breathe for the first time in _years_. "Maya," he said again, realizing just how much he had missed her. She made a noise that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and he ran a hand down her back to soothe her, his eyes burning with tears.

"I missed you," she said with a hiccup.

"Believe me, I missed you too." He held her for another moment before holding her at arm's length to compose himself. "Wait, aren't those the Hazakura Temple robes?"

She wiped her tears with her hand, laughing. "Um, I'm not really sure how I got here. One moment I was there and the next I was in the Main Square. They've got a killer statue of you and the professor though! Well, it might be the same statue of the professor as before, but . . . you're there with him now!"

He vaguely remembered passing a golden statue, though he hadn't paid attention last night. "Aren't you hot in those though?" If he remembered correctly, she had to have been wearing at least three layers of fleece!

She shrugged. "It's a little warm, yeah."

"I have a dress in my bag, if you'd like to change," Espella offered. "Does she have time, Aunt Patty?"

The baker stepped back from the counter, nodding. "Make it quick, dear."

"Yes, boss!" Maya said, receiving the dress from Espella and then shooting Phoenix a smile. "I'll be right back, so don't you disappear on me, you hear?"

"I'll be right here," he reassured her. She rushed up the stairs, and Espella smiled at him. "I suppose I have you to thank?"

"It was Eve's idea, actually," she said. "But yeah, we were the ones who got her here."

"How?" The flight from LA to England had been seventeen hours long; Maya had to have left Hazakura hours before him to catch any flights.

Espella only smiled mysteriously, and Eve shrugged. "Same way you got here last time."

"Last time . . ." Last time they'd somehow gotten sucked into Labyrinthia through a book, through what he'd assumed had to have been magic. Of course, knowing there was no magic in Labyrinthia now made that statement even stranger. "How _did_ you get us here last time?"

Neither of them answered, just continued to smile.

"Ta-da! Maya the Magnificent appears!" Maya said, flying down the stairs. It was strange to see Maya in normal clothes, he had to admit, but she didn't give him a moment to recover. "Come on, Nick! Aunt Patty's almost done with breakfast, and Luke will beat us to the bread if we're not at the table!"

"Hey!" Luke protested, and they both cracked a smile when Maya winked at him. Aunt Patty sat a loaf down in front of the two assistants, and their expressions both lit up. Phoenix and Layton exchanged a grin. Some things would never change.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Espella gave them a tour of Labyrinthia, pointing out everything new, before letting them loose for a few hours to take care of chores with Eve. "You know, I think Maya's right; that statue of the professor had to be the same one used in the witch trial," Luke said, staring at it.<p>

"Kind of brings up the question what they were planning to do with it later," Phoenix said.

"Well, one of the witches seemed rather fond of it," Maya said slyly, and Layton flushed for a second before shaking his head.

"It's likely they'd find another purpose for it, like most of the other things used in the witch trials."

"What other purpose could you have for a gold statue?" Phoenix asked.

Luke tilted his head, squinting at it. "I suppose it would make a good coat rack, with that index finger extended."

"I wonder if it would hold a coat, since the arm fell off." Maya tilted her head the opposite way from Luke.

Phoenix stared at her. "This is a gold statue we're talking about, and you guys want to make it into a coat rack."

"Emeer did get quite a price for the arm," she said, thinking it over.

"Maya, no."

"You were the one who brought it up."

"In any case," Layton interrupted, sounding a bit disturbed by the entire conversation, "I might take a trip to the library. Miss Mystere noted that there are some new puzzles that are currently unsolved."

"Ah! I'll come with you, Professor!" Luke said, standing. "Do you guys want to come?"

Phoenix looked at Maya, who shook her head. "That's okay. We'll meet up with you guys there later."

"Alright." Layton and Luke excused themselves, and Maya and Phoenix were left alone, staring up at the statue.

He looked over at her, her eyes still glued to the statue. "If you're still thinking about how to sell the statue, I think you'll have to travel outside of Labyrinthia with it. Looks like it's been here for a while."

She laughed. "Not exactly what I was thinking of, but thanks for the advice. You'll make a good accomplice someday, Nick." She winked. "How about we take a trip to the courthouse?"

"That is . . . kind of the last place I expected you to ask to go. But sure, if you want to." The last time she'd been in the courthouse, she'd been traveling into an underground passage, thinking she was about to die.

They walked together, and he kept pace with her. Her steps seemed to slow as they got closer, and finally, she stopped right in front, staring up at the building. "I know we spent more time elsewhere in Labyrinthia, but somehow, I feel like this was one of the most important places we were."

"Well, the witch trials were kind of important," Phoenix said in agreement. Even though the final one hadn't been housed in there, she was right; the building felt a lot more significant than it actually had been. "Maybe it's because we finally remembered our past lives in here."

"Maybe. Although I have to say, being a lawyer didn't help your baking skills. Or your laundry skills." She sat on a fallen log behind them, and he joined her, looking at the building. "I don't know. I just . . . miss it all."

"Labyrinthia?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Just being here with you." She shot him a wry smile. "I really did miss you. Being Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique is no fun."

"Yeah, well, standing in the courtroom isn't the same without you either." He stared at his hands. "I stood in my first trial two weeks ago. It was fine; I cross-examined a whale—"

"You cross-examined a whale?!" Maya parroted, looking stunned. "Nick, you've got to realize one of these days that you're not Luke; you can't talk to animals."

"Hey, it always works out in the end."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm really not sure how you keep managing to get them to let you do that." She paused. "Maybe you just look so desperate they feel sorry for you."

"Gee, thanks, Maya." He said it without malice, laughing. He really had missed her. Neither of the lawyers at the Wright Talent Agency would have dared to say that to him. "_Anyways_, I stood in my first trial, and it just wasn't the same without you."

She was silent for a long minute. "If I ever get into trouble again, will you defend me?"

"Without a doubt." He answered immediately. "Besides, what are you talking about, '_if_ you get in trouble again'? You're Maya Fey; trouble finds you."

"You sure it's not the other way around? Pretty sure it's looking for _you_."

He shifted closer to her, until their legs touched, and then he looked at his hands again. "Last night, Luke brought up when you went into the fire, and I just remember trying to imagine life like this without you. It was like a nightmare, and then I realized that the nightmare had come true; you were just alive in this one."

"That's what adults do, Nick. They have to go their separate ways eventually," she said, but her voice was weak.

"We were adults eight years ago too, Maya. I mean, come on. You convinced me to take you to England because the trip was over your twenty-first birthday."

"Still don't regret it." He'd been invited to take along another _attorney_, not an assistant, but Maya had pointed out that technically, she could summon her sister, who was an attorney, and while Phoenix knew very well that wasn't how it worked, he hadn't put up much of a fuss, since she had been going back to Kurain for a few months afterwards.

"Exactly. All I'm saying is . . . maybe we've rushed into our responsibilities. Maybe we should try going back to partners again."

She was silent, and his heart twisted as he realized she was trying to find a way to let him down lightly. "You were the one who broke off contact," was all she said.

"And I'm sorry for that. Both Layton and Edgeworth let me know how dumb that was, believe me. I'll spend the rest of our friendship trying to make up for it."

"Yes, you will. And you'll take me to that shop in London that had the best Fish and Chips once we get out of here." He looked up, and she was smiling. "I can't guarantee that everything will change immediately. I can't just leave Kurain now, and I've been working on becoming a worthy Master for years now. But, I think, once I can prove to the elders that I've learned enough—and that you're not the one who forged that evidence—maybe I can start coming back into the city for cases."

"I should take Trucy to come see you and Pearls sometime," he said, his happiness threatening to overwhelm him. "A visit shouldn't hurt, right?"

"Nick, even Edgeworth's come to visit before you have." She put her hands on her hips, leaning forward. "_Edgeworth_. The man who kept telling the entire village that they were all delusional before realizing that was hardly polite. You can't do any more damage than he did."

"What did he do after that?" he asked, curious despite himself.

"Oh, you know. Faked a case and left as soon as he realized what he'd done. Somehow I think he missed that almost everyone in the entire village was a spirit medium."

"Knowing Edgeworth, he didn't know spirit medium villages existed." Indeed, Edgeworth had never been one for the occult, and while he tended to go into situations prepared, visiting Maya had to have been a fairly split-second one. "Did he just come to visit you?"

"He brought me the first issue of the new Steel Samurai manga, actually. Said it was a gift from a friend, but I know better." She blew her bangs from her face. "Honestly, when is he going to realize that Steel Samurai fans can all recognize each other?"

Ignoring the claim of Steel Samurai fan senses, Phoenix held out his hand. "So, is it a deal?"

"What, that we'll work to become partners again?"

He nodded.

She ignored the hand, giving him a hug and resting her head on his shoulder. "Of course. I didn't realize that was something we needed a deal over, but I guess after seven years, you needed to be bound to it."

"I was just making sure the great Master Maya knew that this started now."

She wrinkled her nose at the name. "You know, I'm thinking of having everyone in the village call me Maya the Magnificent. Better ring to it, you know?"

And they were back to their banter, like no time had passed.

Yes, now he was sure. Some things would never change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ::**

**Yes, everyone's done a version of this story; something happens, Nick and Maya meet again, et cetera, et cetera.**

**The need for this story came when I was playing through PL v. AA, at the end of the second witch trial. Looking for comfort, I went looking for something with Nick and Maya reuniting, and realized that there really aren't that many of them, and very few of them that are good (too often, it's Nick seeing Maya for the first time and immediately falling in love with her; Maya's accepting, but not that accepting). A friend and I both started scouring the web, and finally, not content with what I found, I wrote this. I was ridiculously upset with the reunion scene in the crossover game (ALL I WANTED WAS A HUG!), and somehow, between my irritation at Dual Destinies and my love of imagining what Luke would look like as an adult, I ended up writing the reunion eight years later.**

**Really, I think I just wanted a way for Maya and Nick to be investigative partners again.**

**I do ship NaruMayo, but I restrained myself for this fic, because again, I can't imagine them falling into a relationship right after they meet again. After all, if I know Maya, there's some anger in there somewhere that will come out eventually. **

**And yes, somehow I shipped Darklaw/Barnham. Though I haven't made it through all of the Special Episodes, I hear there's one that backs me up . . . **

**Anyways, back to other pursuits! Leave me a review if you liked this, and I might consider doing other oneshots.**


End file.
